un amor que siento por ti (stramberry panic
by fenixfly2500
Summary: es una historia de tamao chan que busca el amor de nagisa
1. Chapter 1

Bueno este es mi segundo fanfic que hare este trata de uno de mis animes yuri favoritos stramberry panic :3 bueno los signos asi – son cuando los personajes piensan y los paréntesis () significan las acciones que hacen los personajes y esta acción es _ cuando el autor se interpone a decir cosas en cambio soy yo xD bueno les dejare de que trata

Titulo del anime: stramberry panic

Trama: es después de los 26 capitulos de stramberry panic cuando hikari y amane se convierten etoiles y una historia de amor fuerte que tamao le tiene a nagisa no importa si esta con shizuma ella va querer estar con ella no importa lo que pase

Parejas: tamao X nagisa, yaya X hikari, chikaru X la chica del oso (ya se me olvido como se llama xD) roukojo X shizuma y amane X (la chicia rubia de spica la del consejo estudiantil )

Empecemos xD

En la residencia fresa llego nagisa en la noche después de haber estado con shizuma haciendo rum rum _el amor xD. Llego a su cuarto a abrir la puerta iba y entonces…

Tamao: bienvenida nagisa san (llorando y limpiándose las lagrimas)

Nagisa: tamao chan los siento tengo sueño buenas noches

Y nagisa se fue a la cama y tamao la observaba

Tamao: mi nagisa si supieras que te amo (llorando) si supieras que odio a shizuma la odio pero esto no me corresponde buenas noches mi nagisa

A la mañana siguiente tamao se levanto temprano comio en el comedor y dieron una presentación de hikari y amane enfrente de todas las chicas de las 3 escuelas de miator,liliam,spica en ese entonces tamao estaba con yaya a la par las 2 tristes mientras nagisa dormia

En el cuarto de nagisa…

Nagisa: tamao chan donde estas (ve el reloj de la pared) queeee ya es tarde debe estar apenada tamao chan por que sera debo de darme una ducha

En ese instante alguien toca…

Nagisa: entra esta abierta la puerta

Era shizuma _ya vino la odiosa u.u. entro y empeso a besar a nagisa en la cama

Nagisa: shi..zuma san que esta haciendo aquí (besándola)

Shizuma: vine a visitarte mi amor esta aca tamao

Nagisa: no se levanto temprano nose por que no me espero

Shizuma: a eso era pero lo bueno esque estamos juntas las dos –jajaj debe estar llorando esa tonta de tamao hehe le ha roto el corazón nagisa

Y empezaron a hacer el amor

En el comedor tamao y yaya estaban las 2 hablando

Yaya: es feo perder ha alguien que tanto amas solo por alguien patético verdad tamao chan

Tamao: si como desiaria estar con mi nagisa juntas sin shizuma (triste)

Yaya: ya se como te sientes mira ha hikari con amane las 2 etoiles como e aman y hikari ni me toma importancia podemos ahcer un club llamado: amor no correspondido ta dan que te parece?

Tamao: wauu se es verdad muchos se nos umieran a hablar de nuestros problemas

Yaya: que te parece si lo hacemos pero en privado solo nosotras hablamos de hikari y nagisa y como hacer para estar con ellas promesa?

Tamao: si promesa (sonriente)

En ese instante iba llegando hikari donde yaya a abrasarla

Hikari: yaya chan te gusto la presentación

Yaya: si claro todo de hikari me gusta oye tamao nos vemos mas tarde (guiñándole el ojo)

Tamao: ok adiós yaya adiós hikari

Después llego nagisa como en 1 hora tamao estuvo con ella hablando pero se sentía triste pero se animo por que hablaron chiho chan la del oso chikaru las gemelas yaya y hikari se la pasaban bien pero en la tarde como a las 5:30pm las 2 iban caminado y hablando apareció shizuma _siempre de metida

Shizuma: hola mi nagisa (agarrándola por detrás y tocándole los pechos intencionalmente para que tamao se pusiera celosa)

Nagisa: ahhh shizuma san que hace uste aquí debe estar con roukojo san dándole algunos cargos a las nuevas etoiles

Shizuma: eso me aburrio se lo deje a roukojo además quiero estar con mi nagisa solo faltan 3 meses para que me gradue pero siempre estare contigo oye nagisa no quieres ir a un lugar conmigo ahorita

Tamao: queee ahorita nooo nagisa no puede ir ya casi son las 6 y nadie puede andar a las 6 fuera de la residencia fresa si que no vamos nagisa –maldita sea lo que faltaba la estúpida de shizuma me quiere quitar a mi nagisa no lo permitiré

Shizuma: no te preocupes tamao le voy a pedir permiso a la hermana para que nos deje salir además ella es mi novia y no es la tuya

Tamao: (llorando) esta bien felicidades shizuma y nagisa san adiós nagisa san me tengo que ir a mi habitación (corriendo)

Nagisa: oye espera tamao chan no te preocupes voy a venir temprano

Shizuma: vamos mi amor

Asi fue nagisa y shizuma se fueron al bosque a hacer el amor

Nagisa: ahhhhh mas mas shizuma te amo haaaaaaaa

Shizuma: yo también te amo

Shizuma le lamia sus pesones a nagisa y nagisa solo lloraba fuerte y besaba a shizuma

En la residencia fresa tamao se encontró con yaya y se puso a llorar y se fueron al cuarto de tamao chan a hablar y le conto todo era la primera junta del club

Yaya: no te preocupes tamao sabes no te pongas triste por eso estamos en el primer dia del club bueno el club trata de lo siguiente contamos lo que hemos pasado con nuestros amores cada dia y después reflexionamos por ejemplo lo que contaste hoy ya lo reflexionamos hoy voy yo te contare lo que hise con hikari y después lo reflexionaremos entiendes

Tamao: si esta bien hikari san

Yaya: bueno te lo contare hoy fue un dia mas o mesnos como el tuyo solo que diferente

Flasback (recuerdos)

Después de haber desayunado hikari y yaya se fueron a su clase todos le aplaudieron a al nueva etoile terminaron las clases fueron a almorsar se sentaron juntas en una mesa a hablar solas pero por poco tiempo no tanto como antes por que tenia responsabilidades como etoile primero tenia que almorzar con su amiga después a practicar en el coro después a hacer sus responsabilidades como etoile y por ultimo dormir con yaya

Yaya: ummm que rico esta la comida verdad etoile sama

Hikari: si solo que no me trates de etoile me siento rara dime hikari san como siempre además somos amigas _ la mando a la friendzone

Yaya: si hikari tenemos que comer rápido podemos llegar tarde al coro

Hikari: sabes amane senpai es muy linda y fuerte _ y empeso a habalr de ella bl bl bla

Yaya: si como tu digas (triste)

Hikari: ya lo sabes yaya chan lo nuestro no puede ser yo amo a amne senpai y ya solo podemos hacer mejores amigos _ justo en el corazón hoy si la mando a la friendzone

Yaya: COMO PUEDE SER HIKARI YO TE AMO! NO ME IMPORTA SI ESTAS CON AMANE YO SIEMPRE TE AMARE (baja su tono de vos) bueno esta bien no hablemos de ese tema

Hikari: si

Asi fue terminaron de almorzar se fueron al coro después hiso los labores de etoile y se iba a ir con amane a subirse al caballo

Yaya: adiós hikari cuídate y no hagas cosas malas (vos baja) sabes que te amo

Hikari si esta bien yaya chan adiós

Amane; apurate hikari san

Fin del flashback…

Yaya: asi fue lo que paso ahora

Tamao: fue casi lo mismo no te procupes no hay que perder las esperanzas

Asi fue paso como 2 horas tamo se despidió de yaya y yaya se fue a su habitación

Tamo: no ha vuelto nagisa san como lo sospeche

Tamao se dio una ducha se puso a llorar desconsoladamente solo en su cama y se durmió nagiasa llego como a las 12:00 am solo vio dormida a tamo y se durmió

3 meses mas tarde…

Habían pasado 3 meses era la graduación de shizuma, amane ,roukojo ,la chica rubia de spica y los demás años esos 3 meses para tamao era un infierno iba la relación con nagisa mal en peor y también yaya ellas hiban a entrar a su cuarto año después de vacaiones

En la graduación ya se estaban despidiendo solo que amane siempre iba a hacer etoile aunque ya no estudiara en spica shizuma iba a volver con su familia , la chica rubia de spica _no se como se llama en el otro fic voy a poner su verdadero nombre ahorita le voy a poner rubia. Se iba a ir también con su familia, lo mas triste era roukojo san ella tenia que casarse obligatoriamente con su prometido asi fue se despidieron pero amane y shizuma hablaban con nagisa y hikari

Amane: vamos mi amor a estar un buen rato a solas los veremos iempre pero quiero hacerlo contigo

Hikari: yo también

Shizuma: también hagamoslo mismo nagisa san

Nagisa: si

Shizuma: por que no asemos una orgia yuri

Todas: si

Se fueron a un cuarto y empezaron a hacerlo hikari y nagisa se besabn las dos juntas shizuma con amane se metia el dedo hasta que se corria lo hacían con todo se corrian las cuatro juntas y cai todo el climax en sus caras se ponían a reir y se besaban

Shizuma: esto es divertido

Al dia siguiente shizuma y tosdas las de sexto año se iban pero shizuma se fue con nagisa de vacaiones como nagisa tenia vacaiones por 2 meses y lo mismo hiso amane y hikari nagisa se lo conto a tamao

Nagisa: nos vemos en 2 meses tamao chan te quiero

Tamao: si adiós cuídense (trite apunto de llorar)

Los mismo hiso yaya al final se fueron de vacaciones

Y ellas también se fueron con su familia pero triste

2 meses mas tarde ya iban a entrar a su cuarto año nagisa y hikari bien folladas después de haber pasado 2 mese con sus respectivas parejas se necontraron con sus amigas

Tamao: nagisa san (llorando de felicidad) te extrañe cmo estas

Nagisa: bien bien wauu tu no has cambiado nada

Yaya: hikari san has vuelto te extrañe

Hikari: yo también

Empezaron a hablar hicieron fista de se te daban regalos unas a otras al dia siguiente entro en el cuarto shizuma de nagisa

Shizuma: hola mi amor

Nagisa: shizuma san que hace usted a qui ya no estudia aquí

Tamao: shizuma (con rabia)

Shizuma: no te preocupes nagisa vivo cerca de aca y puedo venir a visitarte todos los días vamos nagisa

Nagisa: adonde

Shizuma: ya veras

Tamao: QUE TE PASA SHIZUMA VIENES ACA COMO QUE NADA SABES NAGISA SAN UNA SEMANA TE DOY

Shizuma: no le hagas caso nagisa vámonos

Tamao: se fue a dar una ducha llorando

Nagisa: oye espera tamao que pasa con una semana

Continuara…..

Que les parecio el primer capi pobre de tamao que será esa semana bueno adiós dejen sus review


	2. la despedida

Bueno aca estamos con el segundo capitulo de mi fic de stramberry panic quiero pedir disculpas por algunos errores de los personajes de stramberry panic como el episodio anterior que había dicho de la chica rubia de spica ella se llama shion xD y otro error que shion y amane no se tenían que graduar por que ellas iban a quinto año no a sexto año como shizuma y rokojou pero lo hecho esta hecho xD bueno el fic es de universo alterno digamos por que al final todos sabemos que nagisa y shizuma se quedan juntas por eso yo quería hacer este fic como dando a entender lo que pasa después por eso yo quería que tamao y nagisa (por que odio a shizuma xD) bueno empecemos el fic y dejemos tanto que hablar . ahhh se me olvido la chica del oso es kagome hoy si empecemos

Tamao sorprendio a shizuma y a nagisa por lo que les había dicho que solo una semana le iba a dar era sabado ese dia y dijo que el lunes empesaba y terminaría el viernes ellas se quedaron pensativas pero no le tomaron importancia y se fueron a hacer el amor en otro lado.

Por otra parte yaya chan estaba con hikari en su habitación hablando de lo que tenia que hacer hikari como etoile

Yaya: oye hikari san que te pasa te veo mas deprimida

Hikari: no no no pasa nada esque hay mucho trabajo y tengo poco tiempo de estar con amane san hablando y amándonos

Yaya: yo te apoyo amiga solo que ya sabes que no me gusta amane san como te trata además ella ahorita esta en su casa y ya sabe solo viene 3 veces por semana solo por los trabajos de etoile y te esta abandonado

Hikari: CALLATE YAYA CHAN! NO HABLES MAL DE MI AMANE SAN YO LA AMO Y SABES QUE NO TE AMO SOLO TE QUIERO COMO AMIGA! (apunto de llorar)

Yaya: en serio solo soy como tu amiga no me quieres un poco como otra cosa (con cara picara) probemos

Yaya se iba acercando a hikari hasta tirarla a la cama y estar encime de ella y apunto de besarla

Hikari: nooo por favor yaya chan

Yaya: que te pasa hikari solo es una prueba

Pero cuando la iba a besar a hikari llega tsubomi chan y abre la puerta

Tsubomi: yaya chan quería decir… pero que co….ño hacen ustedes HIKARI! QUE HACES CON MI YAYA CHAN! _bueno tsubomi esta enamorada de yaya chan y por eso le dice mi yaya chan pero yaya chan no la quiere

Hikari: tsubomi chan me has salvado me quería besar yaya chan no te cria capaz

Yaya: por que llegastes en este momento tsubomi chan además no me llames mi yaya sabes que no te quiero (enojada)

Tsubomi: pe….r…o yaya chan

Yaya: además que me ibas a decir

Tsubomi: bueno este te quria dar estos galletas que hice con amor con chiyo chan

Yaya: ummm que rico gracias tsubomi chan oye hikari san disculpa quería saber que tanto eras fiel a amne san y ya veo que la amas bueno no te molestare mas ok?

Hikari: etsa bien yaya chan

Un rato mas tarde

Tamao le conto todo a yayachan de lo que había visto a shizuma entrando donde nagisa y que se había mudado cerca de allí y que iba a estar con ella todos los días y le conto lo de la semana

Yaya: que pasa con esa semana tamao chan?

Tamao: bueno te lo dire por que eres la que me ha ayudado a seguir adelante en las buenas y en las malas por lode nagisa bueno significa que si en una semana nagisa no muestra ningún afecto amoroso conmigo aunque sea minimo me ire de la residencia fresa para siempre entiendes yaya hasta el viernes le voy a dar o si no me voy yaya

Yaya: pero que dices tamao chan como puedes irte si acabas de entrar a cuarto año de escuela no puedes abandorla por que lo haces

Tamo: eso es por amor un amor tan fuerte que siento por nagisa que no me puede dejar en paz yo la amo pero ella no me entiende no quiero vivir con este dolor quiero olvidarme de nagisa después que pase esa seman y ella no me halla querido por que no haces lo mismo yaya pruébalo si esque te quiere hikari pero si tu decides quedarte en la residencia fresa es tu problema bueno si no veo algo minimo me voy

Yaya: este bueno lo intentare pero si pasa esa semana y no veo nada minimo siempre me quedare en la residencia fresa solo que ya no molestare la relación de hikari con amne san

Tamao: bueno esta bien es tu decisión

Pero alguien las escucho y se abrió la puerta y se cayeron enfrente de ellas y nada mas y nada menos que eran: chikaru,kizuna,remon y kagome

Kizuna: auuuh me dolio remon chan te golpeastes

Remon: no kizuna estoy bien

Chikaru: disculpaaaaa nuestra molestia por haber escuchado eso no diremos nada verdad chicas

Todas: siiii

Kagome: disculpen nuestro atrevimiento pero oshibaru(el oso de peluche que siempre anda cargando)quería escuchar

Yaya: bueno este no no es mala molestia jeje(riéndose de manera confundida)

Asi fue chikaru,kizuna,remon y kagome se unieron en el club de amor no correspondido solo que le cambiaron el nombre por club de chicas y estuvieron diciéndole a tamao que no hiciera eso aunque insistieran no les hacia caso pero seguían con el club de chicas chikaru tenia de pareja a kagome como sunovia y kizuna y remon también eran novias pero las 4 eran todas novias y hacían orgias yurisss

El lunes…

Tamao había despertado triste pero se baño y todo pero actuaba de manera triste e ignoraba hablar con nagisa para que tal ves le dijera nagisa que la amaba pero ella no le decía nada de la semana asi fue en clases cuando comia se apartaba de ella pero nagisa quedaba confundida en la tarde como a las 5:00…

Nagisa: tamaooooo ufff ya me canse buscándote por que no has querido hablar conmigo ufff

Tamao: …

Nagisa: que te pasa tamo yo te…..

Tamao: se había sorprendido de lo que le iba a decir y recordó lo que dijo a yaya chan

Flashback…

Tamao: por lo menos que me diga te amo me quedo satisfecha y me quedo en residencia fresa

Fin del flashback…

Cuando iba a decir te amo a tamao llego shizuma a abrasar por la espalda a nagisa san _maldita de shizuma siempre se mete en lo mejor

Shizuma: hola mi amor que haces aca por que no vamos donde hoikari y amane

Nagisa: esta bien shizuma san adiós tamao nos vemos depues en la habitación

Tamao se esnojo y se fue a llorar

En la noche…

Estaba triste como a las 8 de la noche llego nagisa y tamo se hiso la dormida y nagisa solo le beso la frente diciendo

Nagisa: te quiero tamo eres la que me ha ayudado en todo siempre estas conmigo y no me desamparas por eso te quiero tamao

Tamao: ummm nagisa

Nagisa pensó que solo estaba dormida pero tamao estaba muy feliz y como a las 12 am se fue con cuidado al club de chicas les conto a a todas ya aque estaba feliz y hiso te hablaron rian pero la historia de yaya era difernte lo que paso con ella

Yaya: bueno les contare a todas lo que paso con hikari y conmigo

Flashback…

Desperte a hikari con un beso y solo se puso roja pero no me quería hablar trate de hablar con ella y le pedia disculpa todo el dia en clase en el almuerzo en la tarde y solo se fue con amane con una mirada fría conmigo ycuando entr a la habitación allí estaba ella la toque pero ella me quito la mano yo estuve abrasandola acostada por la espalda ella no quería pero yo lo hise y le di a enterder que la amo y ella se durmió en mis brasos y me vine para aca

Fin del flahback…

Chikaru: wauuu yaya chan que lindo lo que hicieron verda kagome

Kagome: si a oshibaru le gusto la historia quiero un beso chikaru en grupo venga kizuna y remon dejen de besarse solo ustedes

Y empezaron a besarse las 4 bien rico se estaban quitando la ropa enfrente de yaya y tamo pero se habrio la puerta y alguien las espiaban y eran nada mas y nada menos que…. Tsubomi y chiyo chan

Chiyo: no te puedes estar quieta tsubomi auuu

Tsubomi: cállate mira nos descubrieron hoy nos mataran

Pues yaya chan las invito feliz que entraran y se unieron al grupo de chcias ya eran mas todas comían galletas y tomaban te ya para despedirse e irse a sus respectivas habitaciones le dijo chiyo a tamao

Chiyo: oye tamao yo quiero a nagisa este puede ser que si nagisa te acepta de novia podría ser novia de ella también

Tamao: claro (con una sonrisa feliz)

Tsubomi: y yo yaya chan si andas con hikari puedo andar contigo

Yaya: quee este tal ves

Tsubomi: siiii dijo tal ves

Asi fue ya había pasado martes,miércoles,jueves solo faltaba un dia tamao y nagisa ya eran muy amigas ya estaba pensando en quedarse en residencia fresa y yaya no había progresado mucho aunque ya hikari hablaba con ella . pero el viernes paso una tragedia en la tarde

En la tarde… tamao andaba buscando a nagisa para darle un regalo pero no la encontraba y se sento en una mesa a ver el cielo azul

En la habitación de nagisa….

Nagisa: pero shizuma aca no podemos hacerlo puede venir tamao chan

Shizuma: no te preocupes –jajaja ste es un buen plan para que tamao quede destrosada jajaja

Nagisa: esta bien

Y shizuma empeso a quitarle la ropa a nagisa ella andaba una camisa escotada que dejaba ver sus enormes pechos y empeso a besar a nagisa la tiro a las cama y le quito toda la ropa a nagisa y empeso a chuparle los pechso y nagisa solo gemia y después empeso a lamerle la vagina con toda su lenguita

Nagisa: ahhhhh méteme el dedo

Shizuma: asi me gusta nagisa

y empeso a meterle el deo y con la lengua le lamia el clítoris y nagisa llego al climax y le lleno toda la cara a shizuma de su liquido y shzuma solo se rio y empeso a comérselo

una hora mas tarde…

seguían haciéndolo solo que hacían la pose 69

en ese momento

tamao iba subiendo las escaleras para entrar a la habitación

tamao: uff ya me canse de buscar a nagisa debe estar con shizuma bueno me dar una ducha y la esperare

iba entrando cuando….

Tamao: PERO QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE COÑOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HACES ACA SHIZUMA! NAGISA POR QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE (llorando desconsoladamente salio corriendo)

Nagisa: espera tamo chan te lo explico esta encima de la vagina de shizuma

Shizuma: dejala sigamos ya se pondrá bien

Tamo iba corriendo sin rumbo y sabia que se tenia que ir para siempre pero choco con ya yaya y le conto todo llorando como nunca y yaya chan le dijo:

Yaya: no te preoucupes ya vengo

Yaya agarr el regalo de tamao y fue hasta la habitación de nagisa y le dijo:

Yaya: que es lo que has hecho perdistes a alguien adiós

Y le tiro el regalo a nagisa y lo vio nagisa y decía : con mucho cariño para mi nagisa de tamao y tenia unas galletas de ellas juntas y nagisa quedo confundia no sabia como sentirse culpable o tener lastima por tamao

En la noche..

Tamao se quedo en el cuarto de chikaru he hiso una carta y se despidió de las chicas y todas se ponían a llorar por que no la iban a volver a ver

Tamao: bueno no se preocupen las visitare gracias por apoyarme yaya chan fuiste una gran amiga quiero decirte algo no te des por vencida con hikari nunca yo ya no puedo seguir nunca te des por vencida

Yaya: nooo no te vallas tamao haras falta no por favor

Asi fue se despido de todas se durmió en el cuarto de chikaru se levanto en la madrugada para irse recogio todo lo que tenia sin hacer ruido en el cuarto de nagisa y le dejo la carta y vio por ultima ves a nagisa

Tamao: mi nagisa mi nagisa te amo pero no aguanto verte con shizuma adiós mi amor

Se fue tomo sus papeles y se fue en un tren sonde su familia a estudiar en otra parte

En la mañana nagisa se levanto con esperansa de ver a tamao y vio vacio y una carta que decía:

Si estas leyendo esto nagisa es que ya me fui de residencia fresa quiero decirte que has sido alguien tan especial fuiste mi primera amiga cuando estuve 2 años sin nadie no tenia espersanza que alguien fuera mi compañera de habitación pero tu llegastes a mi vida y eso fue lo mejor me enamore de ti pero tu nunca te distes cuenta me decía a mi misma por que no me hacias o algo por el estilo pero me di cuenta que tu no me amabas tu amas a shizuma vive feliz con shizuma te deseo lo mejor mi nagisa ahorita estoy leyendo esto y me iluciono que algún dia que estaremos juntas por siempre que reiremos y nos amaremmos por siempre pero todo es una ilucion tu nunca me amamaras ahorita estoy llorando de amor no puedocreer pero te felicito nagisa vive feliz con shizuma no me busques no me llames ppor que será imposible bueno tengo que terminar esta carta ya te amo mi nagisa por siempre adiós mi amor.

Nagisa se quedo perpleja y se puso a llorar y dijo:

Nagisa: perdóname tamo chan

En algún lugar de japon

Tamao: ya llegue mama y papa

Continuara…

Que les parecio quede nostálgico con tamao ella sufre que pasara ahora con tamao chan olvidara a nagisa? . nagisa sentirá algo por tamao? Adiós hasta la proxima


	3. el regreso

Bueno ya estamos con el tercer capitulo del fic espero que les gustes :)

tamao había llegado donde sus papas y la abrasoron fuerte y hicieron una fiesta pero tenia que incribirse a otra escuela. En cambio nagisa slaio corriendo llorando enseñándole la carta a yaya chan que le explicara que lo que había pasado

nagisa: YAYA CHAN EXPLICAME ESTO! (llorando)

yaya: bueno este como te explico fue tu culpa…

nagisa: QUEEE por que tamao chan por que no pudistes aguantarme verdad fui una torpe fui egoísta (una gota de lagrimas caia al suelo)

yaya: por que te pones asi nagisa acaso te esta gustando tamo ya es demasiado tarde ella no volverá por tu culpa (enojada)

nagisa: esque yo …(interrumpida por shizuma que la estaba abrasando por la espalda) _siempre cuando lo va a decir es interrumpida por shizuma ._.

shizuma: hola mi nagisa que ibas a decir y que te pasa?

Yaya: -shizuma lo sabia por ella fue nagisa iba a decir que amaba a tamao? Tal ves será por que tuvo que venir shizuma

Nagisa le conto a shizuma todo lo que havbia pasado pero shizuma hiso una sonrisa y yaya la vio y se enojo después en la tarde todas las de las 3 escuelas se dieron cuenta que tamao se había ido pero les habían mentido de por que se fue a ellas les habían dicho que se había ido por que tenia que cuidar a su padre en excepción de remon ,chikaru,kagome,kisuna,yaya,nagisa,chiyo,tsubomi

5 meses depues…

Tamao no se había olvidado de nagisa aunque tenia amigas en su nueva escuela pero no sentía igual como en residencia fresa praticaba en las tardes karate,natación,yudo se había hecho mas seria ya no era la misma chica de antes sonriente hoy era una chica fría que cuando llegaba a la casa solo se iba a su cuarto a llorar deconsoladamente y veía las fotos de nagisa y sus amigas pero sabia que no la volveria a ver y se dormia llorando en cambio en residencia fresa nagisa sentía algo por tamao pero no lo liberaba era algo oculto que sentía por ella mayor que lo de shizuma pero no se daba cuenta de ello. Yaya no estaba a la altura de amane san aunque no se daba por vencida por la promesa que le hiso a tamao san

Flashback…

Tamao: yaya prométeme que no te daras por vencida por el amor de hikari prométemelo yo ya no puedo seguir yaya chan

Yaya: no digas eso no te des por vencida te lo prometo tamao chan

Fin del flashback…

Por eso seguía yaya adelante sin darse por vencida esa noche en residencia fresa…

Shizuma estaba con nagisa san hablando

Shizuma: vamos mi nagisa hagamos el amor ya tenemos mucho tiempo de no hacerlo desde que se fue tamao chan

Nagisa: no quiero shizuma no tengo ganas one sama

Shizuma: SIEMPRE DISES LO MISMO! NUNCA LO HACEMOS QUUIERO SENTIR TU VAGINA QUIERO LAMERLA! TODAAAAAAA QUIERIO TUS PECHOS QUIERO TU CULO TE QUIERO TODA Y HOY SI LO HAREMOS! NO ME IMPORTA QUE DIGAS QUE NO

Nagisa: shizuma san no lo hagas por favor

Agarra shizuma a nagisa y le da besos por todos lados le mete el dedo en su vagina y le hacia con fuerzas la tira a la cama y la empieza a besar los labios de nagisa y tenia un gran orgasmo y nagisa lloraba

Nagisa: SHIZUMA SAN NOOOOOOOOOOOO AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHH POR FAVORRRRRRRRRR YAAAAAAAAA NO AGUANNNNNNNNTO YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAA AAAA AAAAAAAASA AA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Shizuma: no llores mi nagisa san te amo no llores

Shizuma agarro a nagisa y le empeso a lamer el clítoris con su lenguita y le metia toda la lengua en la vagina de nagisa. nagisa lloraba pero empeso a exitarse shizuma le metia el dedo y le saco sangre de tanata fuerza que hacuia con el dedo y shizuma toda exitada le lamia la sangre

Nagisa: AHHAHH shizuma quiero mas pero no te importa que este sangrando

Shizuma: ya te dije no me importa que sangres vamos nagisa no seas timida besame

Nagisa empeso a lamerle la vagina de shizuma pero con nervios pero después metia sus dedosen la vagina de shizuma le empesaba a Sali liquido de excitación a shizuma y nagisa se lo lamia y agarro a shizuma y empeso a besarla le agarraba los pechos de shizuma muy grandes shizuma andaba una camisa escontada y nagisa le hiso añicos la camisa con sus manos ella quería los pechos de shizuma le empeso a a chupar los seno de shizuma y le mordia los pezones de shizuma

Shizuma: AHHHH AHHH ESO NAGISA MAS MAS

Nagisa: asi te gusta verdad

Y después intercambiaron roles shizuma se los chupaba a nagisa las 2 llegaron al climax y se los tiraron en la cara y empezaron a besarse y se comían su liquido

Estaban las 2 acostadas en la cama y se abrasaban

Shizuma: ves que te dije que te iba a gustar mi amor

Nagisa: si tamao chan

Shizuma: QUEEE DIJISTES

Nagisa: nada amor buenas noches

En el cuartode yaya… yaya se iba a dar una ducha mientras hikari estaba leyendo unos informes de su responsabilidad de etoile y yaya se iba a acercando a hikari

Yaya: hola hikari por que tan callada mi etoile

Hikari: no me digas a si dime hikari no te me acerques tanto yaya( roja)

Yaya: esta bien mi hikari y la beso en la boca

Hikari se aparto y tiro a yaya al suelo

Hikari: no hagas eso yaya

Yaya: ok mi hikari no te vallas a otro lado

Yaya se fue a dar una ducha y en ee momento entro amane san al cuarto y beso en silencio a hikari

Hikari: amane san que haces tu aquí yaya esta aca

Amane: no me importa quiero hacerlo

Hikari: esta bien mi amane

Y se empezaron a besar se quitaron la ropa y akmnme le lamia los pechos a hikari y le mordia los senos de hikari mientras hikari gemia en silencio para que no se diese cuenta yaya

Hikari: ahhh mmm amane san mas

Amane: esta bien

Y seguían y empezaron con la pose 69 las 2 se empesaban a lamer la vagina con fuerzas y las 2 gemian sudaban se hacían suyas estaban muy exitadas y hikari grito con fuerzas y escucho yaya chan

Hikari: ahhhhhhh

Yaya: que esta pasando allí (poniéndose la talla y drigiendose a la puerta)

Yaya abrió la puerta y vio a hikari con amane san

Yaya: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAKARIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! AMANE SANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN (enojada como una bestia)

Hikari: yaya chan dis…culpame

Yaya tiro al suelo a hikari y empezó a agarrar a a golpes a amane san sin importar que amane no podía defenderse hikari lloraba y le decía que no siguiera pero ella no escuchaba la golpeaba sin cesar pero entonces…. Hikari empeso a cantar como un angel

Hikaria: lalalalalalalal ischugari nose no kuru hachiburu anre ikure alme lalalaallaaa changi kope Nagasaki _ no se que coño canta asi que me lo estoy inventando xDDDDDD. Nometru isakiiii ichurte nage kageru la mene me kalge konore

Yaya chan se clamo y salio corriendo de allí y no se supo donde fue mientras hikari sanaba las heridas de amane

Amane: que linda canción hikari te amo arigato _ yo ni entendí lo que dijo solo amane entendio xD

Paso 1 año y medio

Nagisa iba a entrar a sexto año igual que yaya y hikari solo que hikari casi no le hablaba a yaya .yaya intentaba hablar con hikari y que la perdonara pero era en vano . nagisa se iba a csar con shizuma después de terminar su ultimo año . tamo no aguantaba las ganas de ver a nagisa pero seguía triste. Ese dia iba a ver a rokojou san la iba a visitar por que quería hablar con ella sai que tamao chan iba de camino hacia la casa de rokojou san toco el timbre de la casa

¿: OYE MUJER VE ABRIR LA PUERTA! NO ESCUCHAS QUE ESTAN TOCANDO MALDITA SEA VE ABRIR

Tamao: quien será? Será el esposo de rokojou san creo que la maltrata

Rokojou san le abrió la puerta y la abraso no había cambiado en nada se fueron a la cocina y rokojou san le presento a su esposo a tamao

Rokojou: kisame ella es tamao una amiga tamao el es mi esposo kisame

Kisame era delgado y borracho y machista

Kisame: OTRA PUTA SOLOOO PUTAS TRAES ACA MUJER! DILE QUE SE LARGE

Kisame iba golpear a rokojou pero tamao le agarro la mano y lo boto como sabia yudo y karate

Kisame: ahhhh MALDITA TE VOY A MATAR

Tamao: le dio un golpe que noquio a kisame y lo llevaron preso rokojou san se divorcio ese mismo dia de el _como se puede divorciar el mismo dia?

Tamao salvo a rokojou rokojou le conto lo que hacia kisame. El le pegaba pero tamao sanm le ayudo para que viviera feliz

Tamao: oye rokojou san tienes hijos

Rokojou: no no deje que kisame me diera un hijo no quería gracias tamao por todo quien diría que supieras karate

Tamao le conto todo a rokojou lo que había pasado con ella con nagisa

Rokojou: apues eso era por que no vas a residencia freasa a estudiar tu ultimo año por favor ter encontraras con nagisa y tus amigas y además podre a ver a shizuma…

Tamao: una pregunta rokojou has amado a alguien?

Rokojou: si he amado a shizuma siempre la amare y shizuma quiere que me vaya a vivir con ella

Tamao: que guay apues declarate a shizuma no te des por vencida y se enamora de ti podrá enamorarse de mi nagisa eso espero

Rokojou: ok tamao

Había pasado una semana rokojou y tamao iban para residencia fresa y se encontraron con shion llorando

Tamao: que te pasa shion san por qu estas aquí

Shion: quiero vivir con amane san quiero estar con ella por siempre la amo

Rokojou: queeeee es lo que dices tu también yo siempre te vi seria y fuerte pero nunca te considere asi

Shion: llévenme con ella (insistiendo)

Se la llevaron también llegaron a residencia freasa una por cada camino a buscar a su amada tamao fue a buscar para incribirse en miator su ultimo año y tuvo que esperar para que le dijeran con quien iba a ser compañera dehabitacion y le dieron la papeleta y decía que iba a ir a sexto año C compañera de habitación nagisa y tamao abrió los ojos y se puso feliz pero después seria iba subiendo las escaleras para ir a su nueva habitación y vio a yaya chan

Yaya: NO PUEDE SERRRR TAMAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! HAS VUELTO!

Tamao: si volvi yaya chan gracias por apoyarme en todo

Yaya: has cambiado mucho mira tu pelo tus pechos jeje

Y empezaron a hablar bla bla bla bla y le conto sobre amane y hikari y dijo que se iban a casar cuando terminara su ultimo año y también le dijo sobre nagisa

Tamao: eso era por que nagisa (apunto de llorar miro hacia la ventna) no tengo que darme por vencida no hay que darnos por vencidas yaya chan si las queremos tenemos que dar lo mejor de nosotras(seria)

Por primera ves se veía seria hablando tamao

Yaya: Guaaaa lo dijistes enserio tamao eres tu si mi tamao hay que dar lo mejor adiós tamao no te molesto mas ve a ver a nagisa

Tamao: adiós yaya

Tamao iba entrando a la habitación y vio que se estaba dando una ducha nagisa asi que cerro la puerta y la espero primero empeso a ordear su ropa y otras cosas y en ese instante iba saliendo nagisa

Nagisa: disculpe quien es usted

Nagisa no la reconocia por que nagisa andaba unos lentes el pelo mas corto y andaba una falda blanca y una blusa rosada

Tamao: … nagisa san

Nagisa: no me digas que eres no puede ser TAMAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO CHANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NO ME VUELVAS A ABANDONAR NUNCA POR FAVOR TAMAO (llorando y abrasandola)

Tamao: esta bien mi nagisa

Tamao se había hecho fría no era como antes pero empezaron a hablar nagisa le dijo que la perdonara y ella acepto tamao le dio unos obsequios y nagisa la abrazo fuerte y calleron en la cama tamao encima de nagisa

Tamao: nagisa san te amo

Nagisa: tamao chan

Y se besaron un gran beso que sintieron tan bien lass 2 duro ese beso 2 minutos era el primer beso de tamao peor llego shizuma a arruinar todo

Shizuma: NAGISAAAAAAA QUE HACES TU CON ELLA! NO PUEDE SER TAMAO CHAN! (FURIOSA)

Tamao: shizuma san

Continuara…. Que les parecio alfin la pobre de tamao tuvo su primer beso que pasara con tamao? Hasta la proxima


	4. mi enfermedad

Hola amigos aca con la cuarta parte de mi fic espero que les guste :333

Nagisa: disculpa shizuma san no era lo que pensabas

Shizua: COMO CREES QUE NO ERA LO QUE PENSABA! SI TE VI CON ESTA MALDITA DE TAMAO CHAN!

Tamao: UN MOMENTO SHIZUMA SAN! AMI NO ME INSULTES NI A MI NAGISA SAN (abrasando a nagisa) ENTENDIDO NO TIENES EL DERECHO DE ENTRAR AQUÍ ¡!

Shizuma: como pudistes nagisa san y por que vino aca tamao chan si ella no iba a volver mmm bueno me voy pero una cosa mas si te veo otra ves con tamao chan terminamos nuestra relación

Nagisa: shizuma san espera…

Nagisa se puso a llorar y tamao la estaba consolando diciéndole que la disculpara

Tamao: discupame nagisa san solo fue un impulso sabes que te quiero leistes la carta verdad asi que te deseo mucha felicidad nagisa no importa si estes conmigo ocon shizuma solo quiero tu felicidad

Nagisa: nooo disculapme a mi(llorando) yo fui una egoísta mi tamao chan tu siempre estaras conmigo verdad tamao chan? Yo te quiero tamao chan

Tamao: si siempre estare junto a ti (roja) –aunque sea esta semana mi nagisa estare contigo ya que debido mi enfermedad voy a morir esta semana te amo mi nagisa

Nagisa: por que estas llorando tamao chan te paso algo?

Tamao: no no es nada (deprimida) cambiemos de tema

Empezaron a hablar como le había ido bla bla bla

Donde shizuma…

Rokojou: QUE TE PASA! SHIZUMA POR QUE ESTAS ENOJADA

Shizuma: VIIIII A TAMAO CON NAGISA SAN BESANDOSE ¡! (llorando) MALDITA SEA

Rokojou: -siii lo estas consiguiendo tamao pronto yo estare con mi shizuma. Oye shizuma ven aqi no te enojes

Shizuma: esta bien rokojou san no me abandones entiendes (recostada en rokojou)

Rokojou: si mi shizuma san

Las 2 se durmieron juntas

Donde amane san…

Amane san había llegado a su casa después de que había estado hablando con hikari y cuando llego noto extraño unas maletas donde ella y corrió a ver quien había entrado a su casa la única que tenia la llave era ella y la hermana de miator asi que fue corriendo y se encontró a shion chan casi desnuda con una toalla como que se acabase de dar una ducha y dormirse y solo la vio y sonrio y fue donde ella algo sintió e su pecho como su respiración aceleraba cuando iba tras ella pero no le tomo importancia asi que se acostó en la cama junto a ella y la vio detalladamente y no había cambiado nada su mismo pelo rubio asi que dijo

Amane: shion chan despierta

En ese momento escucho un gemido de shion

Shion: amane san mmm no pares por favor mmm

Amane se quedo perpleja a lo que había escuchado y solo la vio y shion se despertó toda nerviosa cuando vio a amane san y dijo

Shion: amane san disculpeme lo siento solo que no tengo un lugar donde vivir por favor déjeme quedareme en su casa

Amane san se que perpleja a la manera que le habalo shion cha ya que shion chan siempre era seria y nunca decía esas palabras

Amane: esta bien shion han no me haces molestia además endre con quien hablar jejej oye que es eso que andas en el dedo

Shion: el que amane san

Aman san lo vio y toco su dedo y estaba húmedo y se puso toda roja y shion se dio cuenta y se puso mas avergonzada que amane san

Shion: DISCULPA AMANE SAN! ME TENGO QUE IR

Shion chan se fue al baño y se limpio ya que estuvo soñando con amane san y por eso le salio el liquido de excitación

Amane solo se rio después paso como 20 minutos salio shion y estuybo hablando con amane san y amane san le ayudo a desempacar y shion le conto que después de graduarse estuvo viviendo en un apartamento y tenia que trabajar pero después de un año la despidieron y no pudo estar pagando el aprtamento y la echaron estuvo viviendo en la calle pero después estuvo viviendo como 2 mese donde una chica la ayudo para que viviera en su casa y por eso se vino con tamao y rokoju san a residencia fresa y quiso quedarse donde amane san y esa es la histora

Amane: eso era pues shion chan no te preocupes aca estaras comoda y podras visitar residencia fresa(sonriéndole)

Shion: arigato amane san te lo pagare

Amane: no shion chan para mi eres alguien especial tu me has ayudado en convertirme etoile sabes por eso te quiero

Shion chan se puso tan roja que se pudo observar en sus mejillas y amane solo rio empezaron a hablar bla bla bla

En el cuarto de yaya chan …

Yaya llego al cuarto y vio a hikari y le conto a hikari que tamao había regresado y hikari se puso feliz y estaban hablando hikari estaba de buen humor y yaya la abrazo y hikari le correspondio

Hikari: yaya chan eres como una hermana para mi te quiero

Y las 2 cayeron a la cama una encima de la otra yaya tenia ganas de besar a hikari pero se controlo

Yaya: disculpa hikari me voy a acomo…(interrumpida por hikari)

A hablar yaya iba cuando hikari beso a yaya chan en la boca y yaya quedo sorprendida pero que le corespondio a hikari yaya sentía como si estuviera besando a un angel esos labios esran de ella y sentía la lengua ta rica de hikari y segia besandola y no paraba el beso duro 10 minutos aproximadamente las 2 estaban mojadas y yaya le pregunto

Yaya: por que lo hicistes hikari que no amas a amane

Hikari: te gusto o que eso querias verdad

Yaya:este si es lo mas rico que he sentido en mi vida pero explícame?

Hikari: esque queriasentir tus labios yaya chan y ahora se que son tan blandos y ricos quiero mas yaya me darias mas senpai

Yaya quedo perpleja por lo que había escuchado de hikari pero no dijo nada

Yaya: esta bien mi hikari te amo quiero estar contigo pero se que no va a pasar

Empezaron a besarse como nunca yaya le desabotonaba el uniforme a hikari y vio sus pechos y empezó a tocarlos con una mano y con la otra metia su mano bajo la falda hikari y tocando la humeda vagina de hikari . hikari agarro los grandes pechos que tenia yaya y se los tocabas como nunca era salvaje las 2 estaban exitadas hicieron la pose vaginaXvagina y se besaban y lloraban las 2 las vaginas chocaban haciendo el ruido plac plac

Yaya: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh masssssss massss te amo hoikari quiero estar contigo por siempre quiero sentirte toda ahhhhh

Hikari: yaya chan one sama ahhhhhhhhhh masss yaya te amo siento algopor ti grande ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh h hhhh hhhhh hhhhh hhhh hh hhh hhh hhh hhh hh hh hh hh h h hh hh h

Llegaron al climax y las 2 se vieron las caras y estaban arropada con sus sabanass

hIkari: me gustas yaya siento algo por ti pero estoy conprometida conamane san pero cuando tu quieras puedes estar conmigo solo diem y lo hare

yaya: yo te amo mi hikari daría todo lo que fuera por ti deja a amane san quiero que estes conmigo por favor

hikari: ya te dije que no puedo pero disfrutame

y se durmieron abrasadas

en la noche llegaron al club de chicas le dieron una bienvenida a tamao chan todas muy felices por el regreso de tamao chan todas difrutaban remon,kizuna,chikaru,kagome,yaya,hikari y hoy con nuevas miembros del club rokoju san y shion san disfrutaban contaron lo que había pasado la que mas impacto fue la de yaya

kagome: no pensaba que hikari fuera tan puta verdad oshibaru(el oso)

chikaru: calla amor no digas eso

yaya: no esta bien hasta yo me sorprendi ella dice que me ama pero ya esta comprometida por que estas callada tamao?

Tamao: esque quiero decirles algo ha todas por favor no se asusten

Rokojou: es algo importante dilo tamao chan por favor

Tamao: ok esque voy a morir durante una semana

Todas: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Yaya: explicate por favor no digas tonterías

Tamao: bueno esto si es verdad he estado escondiendo esta enfermedad por siempre se los cuento a ustedes por que son mis grandes amigas y confio en ustedes esta enfermedad es del corazón supuestamente iba a morir cuando tuviera 30 años no a los 20 años se complico esta enfermeda por todo el estrés que tuve por nagisa por eso se los estoy contando para que lo sepan quiero estar el mayor tiempo con mi nagisa disculpen chicas (llorando)

Chikaru: no digas eso no se sabe debe tenr cura o algo no puedes morir

Yaya: si es verdad no se sabe busca la cura

Tamao: noo ya es demasiado tarde además no hay cura para esta enfermedad lo siento chicas pero quiero vivir esta semana como nunca con ustedes y mi nagisa pero no le digan nada por favor mi vida ha sido linda he vivido bien siempre me trataron bien las quiero

Todas se pusieron a llorar pero no había nada que hacer para eso

Una semana después…

Tamao había estado feliz esa semana fue la mejor de ella estuvo con nagisa en el club todas reunidas vivian felices. Yaya estaba mas tiempo con hikari hikari sentía algo por yaya pero no lo podía decir. Shion con amane eran muy buenas amigas no pasaba nada mas. Rokojou estaba con shizuma siempre consolándola. Pero ese dia tamao se habai desmallado ya había dejado una carta la noche anterior para nagisa y un testimonio se llevaron a tamao hacia la enfermería pero nagisa no sabia de ello por que ese dia estuvo con shizuma en la casa todas mirbaban a tamao hasta que despertó eran las 4:30 pm

Yaya: tamao despertastes

Tamao: hola chicas como están bueno ya casi es mi hora quiero agradecerles por que quisas no vuelva a despertar todas ustedes han sido lo mejor para mi la quiero mucho tu yaya has sido una gran amiga sabes cuando muera no te des por vencida piensa en ikari mira hacia adelante sin mirar atrás tienes que estar con hikari haslo por mi tu también rokojou y tu shion prometamen chicas remon,chikaru,kizuna,kagome,tsubomi,chiyo las quiero adiós..

Se durmió tamao chan y casi era imposible que despertara y las chicas empezaron a llorar como nunca después se fueron eran las 8:30pm..

Nagisa llego a la habitación y no encontró a tamao chan

Nagisa: TAMAO CHAN DONDE ESTAS creo que tal ves se esta duchando (mirando en el escritorio) que es eso una carta para mi de tamao

La carta decía…

Hola mi nagisa si estas leyendo esto esuqe llegaste a la habitación el motivo para esta carta es por que yo voy a morir ahorita estoy en la enfermería durmiendo pornto pasare a otra vida ya casi será bueno nagisa discúlpame por no decírtelo pero tengo una enfermeda que padesco del corazón pero con tanto estrés iba muriendo poco a poco hasta que no pude aguantar iba a morir a los 30 años aproximadamente pero por el estrés a los 20 años nagisa no te quise decirte esto por que te iba a preocupar te amo mi nagisa sigue adelante sin mi se que lo logrars quiero tu felicidad para mi ha sido demasiado tarde nagisa prométeme algo se feliz vive rie llora haslo por mi te quiero nagisa he vivido esta semana como nunca disculpa si era un estorbo para ti con shizuma que siempre llegaba cuando estabas con ella yo también quería amor mi nagisa cuando te veo feliz me siento aliviada quiero que me recuerdes feliz alegre no como alguien triste mi nagisa te amo no se que mas decirte por que ya te dije todo lo que quería nagisa se feliz sigue adelante no mires atrás has tu vida déjame por que yo ya no puedo continuar esta vida mi vida ha sido muy bella contigo con mis amigas he deseado lo que quria te amo nagisa adiós…

Nagisa empeso a llorar hiso un tremendo verrinche y salio corriendo hacia la enfermería eran las 11:50pm

Nagisa: DOCTORA! DONDE ESTA TAMAO QUIERO VERLA POR FAVORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Doctora: espera niña ven aca ella ya casi esta en dar su ultimo respiro

Nagisa vio a tamao en un cuarto con una cosa que hacia que respirara por ella y de inmediatamente nagisa salio hacia donde tamao

Nagisa: TAMAOOOOOO POR FAVOR NO TE MUERAS NO TE MUERAS(llorando)

Tamao: umm que eres tu nagisa hola mi nagisa leistes la carta bueno quiero decirte que te amo

Nagisa: NOOOOO ME ABANDONES TAMAO TU ME DIJISTES QUE NO ME IBAS A ABANDONAR Y POR LO ESTAS HACIENDO!

Tamao: lo siento nagisa no puedo ya luchar adiós mi nagisa te vere en el otro mundo cuando podamos amarnos por siempre

Doctora: tamao murió

El aparato decía que ya no latia el corazón

Nagisa: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO TAMAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO CHAN NO TE MUERASSSSSS POR FAVOR POR QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Doctora: los siento pero ella esta en otro lugar

Nagisa: PORRRRR QUEEEEE

CONTINUARA….

PORRR QUEEEE TAMAO POR HAS MUERTO LUCHA POR FAVOR BUENO ESTE FUE EL CAPI DE HOY :( HASTA LA PROXIMA


	5. luchando

Aca estamos con el quinto capitulo de mi fic espero que les gustes :)

Resumen: nagisa leyó la carta de tamao chan que le hiso y nagisa salio inmediatamente hacia la enfermería la pudo ver con sus propios ojos y tamao le hablo y le dijo que la amaba y murió nagisa rompió el silencio y se puso a llorar como nunca.

Doctora: no tiene caso nagisa san ella ya esta en el otro mundo

Nagisa: PORR QUEE MI TAMAO CHAN! SIEMPRE LLEGO DEMASIADO TARDE DOCTORA ME QUEDARE CON ELLA SI DESPIERTA ¡!

Doctora: ya te dije niña es imposible pero como eres insolente te dejare con ella –niña tonta

La doctora se fue y nagisa se sento en una silla que había allí y se puso a la par de la cama de tamao chan y la acariciaba

Nagisa: tamao chan te amo _ wtf te amo le dijo nagisa esto se pone interesante

Nagisa acariciándole la cara a tamao chan la mejilla los labios con sus manos tocaba su pecho pero no le latia su noble corazón

Nagisa: por que mi tamao chan por que no me dijistes (llorando en silencio)

Nagisa empieza a recordar los buenos momentos

Una canción empieza titulada: comatose de skillet la letra en español:

Odio sentirme asi  
Estoy tan cansada de tratar de pelear por esto  
Estoy adromilada y todo lo que sueño

Es despertar a Ti  
Dime que me escucharas  
Tu toque es lo que me estoy perdiendo  
Y mientras mas me escondo me doy cuenta que lentamente  
te estoy perdiendo

Estado de Coma  
Nunca despertare sin una sobredosis de Ti

No quiero vivir  
No quiero respirar  
A menos que te sienta a mi lado  
Tu tomas el dolor que siento  
Despertar a Ti nunca se sintio tan real  
No quiero dormir  
No quiero soñar  
Porque mis sueños no me confortan  
La manera que me haces sentir  
Despertar a ti nunca se sintio tan real

Odio vivir sin ti  
Muero y equivocada por haber dudado de Ti  
Pero mis demonios se recuestan en espera  
Tentandome  
Oh ¿Como te puedo adorar?  
¿Como puedo tener sed de ti?  
¿Como puedo necesitarte?

Respirando vida  
Despertando mis ojos  
Abriendolos  
No me dejes sola

Fin de la canción…

Ya había amanecido eran las 6 de la mañana nagisa se había dormido recostada en tamao chan y llegaron sus amigas yaya,chikaru,kagome,remon,kizuna,tsubomi,chiyo,shion,rokojou y la vieron y fueron donde ella pero vieron que estaba nagisa con ella y chikaru le pregunto a la doctora

Chikaru: que paso con tamao no me diga que ella

Doctora: si ell murió

Todas empezaron a llorar como nunca y chikaru le pregunto a la doctora

Chikaru: desde de cuando esta nagisa san

Doctora: esa chiquilla ha estado desde las 12:00am cuando tamao murió ella ha estado allí con tamao todo este tiempo sin renegar pero durante 3 horas la llevaremos al morgue a ella

Las chicas se fueron donde tamao para darle una despedia sin despertar a nagisa todas llorando dicedo tamao y se fueron después de 1 hora

Algunas chicas de residencia fresa se dieron cuenta de la notica y se despideron de ella sin despertar a nagisa llego hikari,amane también se despidieron

Ya eran las 8 de la mañana solo faltaba una hora para que se la llevaran al morgue nagisa despertó y pensó que todo era un sueño pero vio a tamao chan y se puso llorar en ese momento llego shizuma

Shizuma: nagisa san mi amor que paso

Nagisa le conto todo bla bla bla bla

Shizuma: pobre de tamao chan ella era una gran chica

Nagisa: si shizuma san ella era tan honesta ella era mi mejor amiga (llorando)

Shizuma: si mi amor pero ella ya esta en otro lugar mi amor

En algún lugar lejano de nuestra dimencion…

Tamao: donde estoy que hago aca creo que ya he muerto… que brisa tan calida este ambiente asi se siente morir que relajante

El lugar donde estaba era un campo de rosa sin fin no había oscuridad

Tamao: mi nagisa san lo siento quiero estar contigo pero este lugar es tan calido y yo ya he muerto

En ese campo tamao pudo observar como una imagen que se podía ver lo que hacia nagisa san

Tamao: mi nagisa esta llorando por mi

Y le trajo recuerdos que pudo ver cuando estaba muerta y vio que había estado toda la noche con ella sin abandonarla y tamao se puso a llorar

Tamao: NAGISA SANNNNN ella me necesita debo de luchar no quiero estar aquí quiero estar con ella aunque aca sea un lugan donde hay paza pero no puedo vivir sin ella asi no mi nagisa regrsare por ti NAGISAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

en residencia fresa…

nagisa se iba despidiendo del cuerpo de tamao chan ya que faltaban 20 minutos para llevársela al morgue

shizuma: vamos nagisa san hoy es sábado no tienes que ir a estudiar vamos a disfrutar la vida

nagisa: COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO SHIZUMA NO TE IMPORTA! TAMAO CHAN! A TI SOLO TE IMPORTAS TU MISMA NO ME AMAS VERDAD SOLO ES DIVERCION! CONMIGO VERDAD! (llorando)

shizuma: disculpa nagisa san es que soy una tonta si tu quieres quédate con tamao un poco mas yo me ire a mi casa hablamos mas tarde

nagisa: espera shizuma te acompaño a la puerta de la enfermería discúlpame

nagisa y shizuma iban saliendo del cuarto de tamao y nagisa cada paso quedaba se sentía mas sola

una canción empieza titulada: loneli day de sistem of down letra en español el dia mas solo de mi vida

Que día tan solitario  
Y es mío  
El día más solitario de mi vida

Un día tan solitario como este  
Debería de estar prohibido  
Es un día que no puedo soportar

El día más solitario de mi vida  
El día más solitario de mi vida

Un día tan solitario como este  
No debería de existir  
Es un día que nunca añoraré  
Que día tan solitario  
Y es mío  
El día más solitario de mi vida

Y si te vas, quiero irme contigo  
Y si mueres, quiero morir contigo

Tomarte de la mano y alejarnos caminando

El día más solitario de mi vida  
El día más solitario de mi vida  
El día más solitario de mi vida

Que día tan solitario  
Y es mío  
Es un día al que me da gusto sobrevivir.

Fin de la canción…

Nagisa se despido de shizuma y se fue donde tamao solo faltaban 2 minutos para llevarsela para el morgue

Doctora: niña ya la tenemos que llevarla

Nagisa: espere doctora déjeme a solas con ella por favor 2 minutos

Doctora: como tu quieras niña pero apurate

Y se fue la doctora…

Nagisa: tamao es una despedida yo creo en ti nos veremos en el otro lado y nos amaremos por siempre es mi promesa tamao chan

Nagisa iba acercaando sus labios hacia los de tamao para darle un calido beso y se lo dio

En algún lugar donde se encontraba tamao

Tamao: NAGISAAAAAAAAAA TE ALCANSAREEEE UN POCO MAS UN POCO MAS Y LLEGO DEJENME POR FAVOOORR

Tamao había había salido de el paraíso y estaba en el purgatorio por que lo que había leído para salir de otra dimensión era por el purgatorio pero unas sombras no la dejaban salirse de allí

Tamao: LO TENGO QUE LOGRAR CASI!

Nagisa: tamao chan adiós…

Tamao: NAGISAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA UAAAAA QUE PASO LO LO … LO .. GRE eso era imposible

Nagisa: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH UN FANTASMAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH DOCTORAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Tamao: CALMATE NAGISA SOY YO TAMAO CHAN (llorando) estoy de regreso

La doctora llego y pego un grito y después le dijo tamao que era ella y la doctora se acerco para revisarla pero con miedo a ver si era ella la reviso y todo tenia bien su corazón

Doctora: que esto es imposible no lo cre…o tu estabas muerta

Nagisa: doctora ella es tamao?

Doctora: claro ella si es tamao

Nagisa: TAMAOOOOOOOOOO ESTAS VIVAAAAAAAAAAAA

Tamao: no es para tanto nagisa te prometi que nunca te abandonaría y asi es

Doctora: esta chica como si no existía cura

Tamao: la única cura es el amor doctora

Nagisa estaba feliz abrasaba a tamao la doctora le dio de alta ese mismo dia en la tarde todas vieron a tamao sus amigas se sorprendieron primero pensaron que era un zombie pero no fue asi hicieron una fiesta en residencia fresa todas bailaban disfrutaban nagisa se aferraba a tamao y tamao le correspondia en un momento estuvo hablando con yaya

Tamao: hola yaya como estas creo que te ves animada

Yaya:como crees que estoy estas viva amiga

La abrazo

Yaya: haremos fiesta de te?

Tamao: hoy no puedo quiero estar con mi nagisa toda esta noche

Yaya: ok cuídate tamao me anda buscando mi angel hikari

Tamao: no te des por vencida yaya

Yaya y hikari hablaban…

Yaya: como es eso que sientes algo grande por mi no te entendí

Hikari: no no es nada solo que cuando estoy excitada empieso a decir cosas sin sentido por que lloras

Yaya: significa que no me amas ni una pisca solo lo haces por diversión (llorando en silencio)

Hikari: disculpa yaya no fue por hacer claro que te quiero solo que no como amane

Yaya salio corriendo hacia su cuarto llorando y hikari la siguio…

Eran las 11:00pm en el cuarto de tamao

Nagisa estaba recostada en la cama con tamao

Nagisa: como fue

Tamao: bueno es algo inexplicable no me creerías es algo bello la muerte por que hay paz no hay guerra ni nada de eso pero no me sentía agusta por que quería estar contigo nagisa

Nagisa: enserio tamao

Tamao: claro mi nagisa yo te amo

Tamao se iba acercando a nagisa pero no le dio un beso solo la abrazo

Tamao: se que no me amas tu amas a shizuma lo comprendo te quiero mi nagisa no me entrometere en tu vida amorosa

Nagisa: no digas eso tamao chan lo que has hecho no tiene comparación ese es amor verdadero por eso tamao te amo pero no puedo estar contigo lo siento

Tamao: con eso me basta nagisa pero luchare hasta que estes conmigo

Y la beso y nagisa le correspondio y se besaron se quitaban la ropa que tenían nagisa le tocaba los pechos a tamao chan tamao le tocaba la vagina de nagisa y hicieron el amor hasta no aguantar

En la mañana siguiente tamao se despertó y vio en sus brazos a nagisa y la vio y dijo

Tamao: se que me amas nagisa no hay que dudarlo esa noche de pasión no solo fue sexo fue algo mas

Y tamao se durmió en brazos de ella

Nagisa sentía lago por tamao que no podía decir

Por ti mi tamao…

Continuara…

Que les parecio el capitulo fue algo sentimental pero lindo hasta la proxima


	6. relleno

Aca estamos con el sexto capitulo este será un capitulo corto xD

Resumen: Tamao chan había Nagisa demostraba que quería estar con ella para siempre y que no la iba abandonar asi que Tamao chan. Despertó en una dimensión diferente y vio que Nagisa quería estar con ella asi. Que lucho para salir de esa dimensión y regresar donde Nagisa y estar con ella. Asi que logro escapar de allí y despero aunque era imposible. Primero Nagisa se asusto pensó que estaba después llamo a la doctora y la doctora vio que era ella. Asi que le dio de alta y se fueron hacia la residencia fresa. Y hicieron el amor. Pero Nagisa rechazo a Tamao. Y Tamao comprendio y se durmió con ella

Una semana después…

La semana que había pasado fue buena para las chicas Tamao pasaba mas tiempo con Nagisa. Nagisa quería estar con Tmao pero su corazón quería estar con shizuma también. Pero no paso nada mas. Yaya se sentía mas tristes cada dia que pasaba Hikari hacia el sexo por diversión. Y Yaya ya no sentía la misma diversión que sentía en el principio cuando lo hacia con Hikari. Ella quería amor,cariño quería estar con ella pero de una manera tierna no con sexo. Pero Hikari no la quería ella quería a amane y por eso se deprimia Yaya. En cambio Shion se acercaba mas a amane. Pero amane no sentía casi nada solo la quería como amiga pero se la pasaban bien. Rokojou le demostraba a shizuma que la quería la consolaba abecés. Por que shizuma se peleaba continuamente con Nagisa y allí aprovechaba Rokojou para estar mas timpo con shizuma. Y Shizuma se aferraba a rokojou

En la residencia fresa…

Estaban en el club de chicas Shion y rokojou pedían permiso a la hermana para entrar a la residencia fresa ya que ellas no estudiaban allí y la hemana le dio una copia de la llave a rokojou para entrar a residencia fresa cuando quisiera por ser leal a la residencia fresa. Así que a las 10:00pm se reunia shion y rokojou afuera de residencia fresa y entraban sin que nadie se diera cuenta y se iban al club de chicas.

Asi que estaban en el club de chicas hablando todas de cosas yuris y otras cosas

Shion: por que no le hacemos una visita a Kaname y Momomi?_para que sepan kaname y momomi son las del ex consejo estudiantil de spica cuando era la presidenta del consejo estudiantil shion

Chikaru: eso seria una buena idea verdad chicas?

Todas: siii (menos yaya)

Chikaru: por que no estas de acuerdo Yaya chan?

Yaya: por que? Bueno es fácil ella hiso sufrir a mi Hikari la quiso violar. Pero ella me dio un consejo para luchar contra el amor es con el amor

Shion: no te preocupes ella ya no es asi ella cambio cuando amane se convirtió en etoile

Chikaru: si es verdad. Por que no vamos mañana ha visitarlas

Asi empezaron a discutir y aceptaron aunque yaya no quería tanto

Shion: apues mañana nos vemos a las 11:00am a las afueras de residencia fresa ya que es sábado mañana no tienen clases chcias. Pero no hay que desirles la verdad a Amane ,Shizuma ,Yaya y a Nagisa díganles otra cosa

Todas aceptaron y se fueron a dormir

Al dia siguiente…

Todas se reunieron a la hora exacta se despidieron todas les dijeron que tenían un asunto pendienete

Nagisa: adiós cuídate mi tamao chan te quiero (un abrazo)

Tamao: esta bien mi Nagisa adiós regresare mañana

Yaya: adiós hikari te quiero (un abrazo)

Hikari: adiós yaya (agarrándole los glutios y susurrándole en el oído) cuando vuelvas quiero que me lo hagas fuerte

Yaya: alto hikari no quiero estar asi contigo no me gusta este juego ya entiende hikari yo te quiero con mi corazón no solo por diversión

Hikari: pero yo no sabes que solo te quiero como amiga

Asi se fueron en el tren hacia la casa de kaname y momomi ya que shion conocía donde vivian ellas

En la entrada de la puerta de la casa de kaname y momomi

Kagome: toca el timbre Shion no aguanto los pies verda oshibaru?

Shion: esta bien

Tin dong

Momomi: ve abrir la puerta mi amor

Kaname: espera momomi ya voy. Pero que raro no tenia ninguna visita

Abre la puerta…

Shion: hola kaname no has cambiado en nada

Kaname: shion? QUE! MOMOMI VEN ES SHION!

momomi llego hacia la puerta corriendo y se pone al lado de kaname

Momomi: wauu shion trajisteis amigas como estas pasen

Shion: bien pasen chicas

Todas entraron y empezaron a hablar

Kaname: por que trajistes tantas chicas son 8 en total no creo que quepamos pero si todas durmamos juntas (risa de pervertida)

Chiyo: disculpe la molestia no quiero estorbar. Me puedo ir si lo desea

Kaname: espera niña. Eres una niña encantadora (agarrándole la quijada) te puedes quedar (acercándose hacia los labios)

Momomi: BASTA DEJALA KANAME!

Kaname: no te preocupes mi amor sabes que tu siempre seras la única solo quería divertirme con ella

Tsubomi: ven chiyo

Chiyo: si (se aferro a tsubomi)

Empezaron a hablar de cosas de chicas yaya le dijo que quería a hikari a kaname. Kaname se sorprendio lo que le dijo por que no le había hablado por mucho tiempo

Kaname: asi que teodavia no estas con ella. No te preocupes sigue adelante no te rindas

Yaya: gracias

Otra vez empezaron a hablar ya era de noche se tenían que dormir

Kaname: bueno chicas hay que dormirnos ya. Ya es de noche verdad momomi?

Momomi: claro amor vamos ya

Y se fueron a dormir

Habían dos camas grandes 5 por cada cama dormían incomodas

Kaname emepezo a tocar a chiyo le agarraba los pechos que tenia y chiyo solo gemia. Momomi agarraba a tsubomi los glutios y ella se dejaba ir

Y un grito de chiyo se escucho y todas vieron que era encendieron la luz

Shion: QUE HACES! KANAME DEJA A LA POBRE DE CHIYO CHAN Y TU TAMBIEN MOMOMI!

Kaname tenia a chiyo sin la pijama toda humeda y desnuda. Y momomi tenia a tsubomi desnuda y ella también estaba desnuda

Kaname: disculpa shion pero esta chiquilla le gusta el sexo por que no hacemos una orgia yuri la mas grande de 10 chicas.

Todas: nooo

Pero lo pensaron ya que era una oportunidad que no se iba a dar después

Chikaru: bueno este yo quero hacerlo quiero sentir que se siente jejeje

Todas: yo también quiero

Tamao: disculpa mi Nagisa por hacer esto

Y empezaron se tiraron al suelo kaname agarrab a chiyo y kagome le metia el dedo a kaname y se besaban tamao con chikaru y yaya chan momomi le chupaba la vagina a tsubomi y tsubomi se besaba con kizuna y remon. shion y rokojou se besaban de boca

Shion: ahhhhhhhhhhhhh ahhhhh ahaah aaa aaaa a aa a a aa a a a aa a a a a a a aaa ahah ahaha ah a aahaha mas fuerte segue rokojou

Kaname: quiero sentir a la presidenta shion vamos momomi

Kaname se irigio donde shion y también momomi. Tiraron a rokoju y empezaron a besar a shion agrraron un consolador que tenían se lo metían en la boca y en la vagina

Shion: nooooooooooo mas maaaaaaassssssssssssssssss fuerte aahahahaa me sangra la vagina a hhh aahahaaa que dolor ahhhhhh

Shion se las desquito con kaname y momomi las tiro a la cama y con un dedo de cada mano s la metia en la vagina de kaname y momomi fuerte y les besaba los pechos que tenían y les mordia los pezones

Kaname: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh que biennnn presidenta masss ahhhhh vamos momomi aguanta seamos fuertes ahaahahahahahah AAHAHAHA HA AH A AH AH AH A AAHA H ASHA HAHAHA HAAHAHAHAHAHAH

Momomi: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii aaaha h ah ah ah ah ah ah ah aaha aah aa aah ah a aquiero mas eso es presidenta auuuuuu mi vagina ahhh no no

Shion: esto es por queme sangraron mi pobre vagina

Y siguieron todas haciendo la orgia intercambiaban y ya por ultimo el climax

Kaname: vamos tirenme todo su climax

Todas: esta bien

Se lo tiraraon se besaban y se lo comían todas entre ellas

Al dia siguiente: después de tanto sexo se despertaron tuvieron que limpiar lo que había hecho había sangre y climax cuando lo terminaron de limpiar se fueron a bañar y se besan entre si hacían el amor comieron y se despideron

Kaname: adioos chicas ya saben vuelvan pronto si quieren mas. Shion cuídate ummm

Momomi: adiós chicas ummm me encanto estar con ustedes. Shion cuídate

Todas: adiooooossssss

Chikaru: me encanto

Tamao: si sentía defraudar a me encanto

Se fueron llegaron a la residencia fresa se despidieron de rokojou y shion

Rokojou: nos vemoos chicas en la noches

Shion: lo mismo digo

Todas: sayonaraaaaaa

En la habitación de hikari…

Yaya: ya llegue Hikari

Hikari: PORQUE! YAYA CHAN POR QUE! ME ABANDONASTES (llorando)

Yaya: que te pasa hikari si te dije que hoy iba a volver y tú me distes permiso de ir. no te entiendo hikari

Hikari: ME VIOLAROOONN! Y TU NO RESPONDISTES EL CELULAR

Yaya: -el celular claro no le conteste ayer en la noche

Hikari: no sabes quién me violo? Ella es …

Continuara…

Que les pareció puro relleno hubo hasta la proxima


	7. mi amor

Bueno aca estamos con el séptimo capitulo de mi fic. Hoy habrá una pareja que se formara quien será? A leer xD

Yaya: QUIEN FUE LA QUE TE VIOLO? HIKARI SAN RESPONDE!

Hikari: …

Yaya estaba perdiendo la paciencia porque Hikari no le decía quien fue quien la violo

Hikari: el….la.. es Amane san

Yaya sorprendida

Yaya: AMANE SAN!. QUE ELLA ES TU PAREJA NO TE ENTIENDO HIKARI SAN! EXPLICAMELO

Hikari: te lo contare

Flashback…

Después que Yaya se había ido con sus amigas donde kaname y momomi. Hikari se quedo sola. Fue a buscar a amane a su casa pero no la encontró la casa estaba cerrada

Hikari: donde estará amane san?

Se fue deprimida a su habitación. Porque no tenía con quien estar. Yaya ya no estaba y amane

Había desaparecido no tenía con quien hablar hasta tsubomi se había ido. Asi que estuvo en su cuarto recostada en su cama por 1 hora y se durmió. Al despertar estaba en su cuarto. Pero atada en su cama las manos y los pies y vio a alguien que estaba sacando algo y era amane san. Hikari se sorprendió al verla. Amane vio a hikari despertar y le hiso una snrisa

Hikari: AMANE SAN SUELTAMAE POR FAVOR! NO QUIERO JUGAR AHORITA QUIERO HABLAR

Amane: jajajaj hikari quiero jugar contigo a ti te encanta el sexo verdad? Apues por que no jugamos

Hikari: NOO POR FAVOR AMANE SAN TU NO ERES ASI. TU ERES CALMADA Y CASI NO TE GUSTABA HACER EL AMOR NI HACER ESTAS NIÑERIAS DE JUEGO

Amane: lo siento hikari pero tú. Me engañaste divertiendote con yaya y tienes que ser castigada lo siento es por tu propio bien

Hikari: QUIEN TE DIJO! ESO ES MENTIRA YO SOLO CONTIGO HE ESTADO…

Amane: CALLAD! (bofetada y un beso en la boca) yo escuche algo de unas de residencia fresa

(flashback dentro del flashback :v)

Amane iba caminando por residencia fresa para buscar a Hikari todas las chicas la iban saludando

Chica 1: buenos días etoile sama

Amane: buenos días

Chica 2 : buenos días etoile sama

Amane: buenos días

Chica 1: kawaiii me saludo la etoile sama

Chica 2: siii a mi también

Amane no le tomo importancia a subir el pasillo iba cuando escucho a esas chicas hablar

Chica 1: supistes que la etoile hikari le fue infiel a la etoile amane con Yaya chan

Chica2 : QUEEEEEE!

Chica1 : shhhhhsshsshshs guarda silencio la etoile sama los puede escuchar. Ella no sabe

Amane: -escuche lo que escuche mi hikari. Con yaya chan no puede ser

Amane se dirigio rápidamente a preguntarle a esas chcias un poco enojada y con dudas

Amane: es verdad lo que dijeron?

Chica1: este… solo es un rumor discúlpeme etoile sam

Amane: dime ese rumor ya

Chica1: esta bien dicen que la etoile sama hikari esta con yaya chan. Por que se escuchan ruidos extraños en el cuarto de ellas como por ejemplo: dale mas fuerte yaya,quiero mas,haslo no tengas miedo ummmm ahahahaahah ahahah ahahaah ahaha ahaha ahahah ahahaha ahahah ahaha ahahah ahaha ahaha ah aah aha aaha ah aha h ha ha ha a ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ah a aa hahahahaa ha a ah a a ha ah a aha aha aa ha ah aha h a haa aa a aha ha ha ha h ha ha aha h ah aa h a aha ha a aa haha ha aha ha ha ha ha ha ha h a ah aha ha h a aa a aa a aa

Amane: DEJA DE DAR TANTA EXPLICACION!

(fin del flashback en el flashback xD)

Amane: además estuve investigando de ello y todo concordaba que tu tienes de amanete a yaya chan

Hikari: DEJA QUE TE EXPLIQUE! (llorando)

Amane: que quieres que me expliques?

Hikari: QUE… ELLA LA USABA POR DIVERCION! TU SIEMPRE NO ESTABAS! SIEMPRE PASABAS CON SHION. YO QUERIA ESTAR CONTIGO PERO NO ESTABAS POR ESO USABA A YAYA! SABES QUE TE AMO! ERES LA UNICA

Amane: piensas que me engañaras hikari (bofetada y metiéndole un consolador en la vagina)

Hikari: ah aahaha a ha ha ha aha ha haha h ah haha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ahha ah ah ah ah a YA BASTA AMANE SAN CREEME! (llorando) TU NO ERES ASI! AHA A HA AH HA AH AH HA AH AH HA AH A AH AH AH AH AH AH AA

Amane: CALLATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE AHAHAHAHAHAAH A A (metiéndole el consolador con mas fuerza)

Hikari: NOOOOOOOOO OPOR FAVOR BASTA AHAHA A AHA AH A A AH A AA H A AH AH AH AH AH AH AHA HA A A HA HA HA HA HA H AH AH AH AH AH AH HA AH AH AH AH HA H AH AH AH me lastimas…

Amane: kentari chan!

Amane san había parado y hikari se sorprendio. Amane desamarro a hikari pero no dejaba de decir kentari chan y hikari intentaba llamar a yaya chan pero no le contestaba

Amane: KENTARI CHAN! DISCULPAME NO QUISE HACERLO DE NUEVO ! .LO SIENTO HIKARI SAN POR HABERTE HECHO ESTO ESTABA ENOJADA DISCULPA! HIKARI CHAN DAME TIEMPO ADIOS!

Amane san salio de la habitación de hikari llorando desconsoladamente

Hikari: AMANE SAN! QUIEN ES KENTARI CHAN! AMANE SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

Fin del flashback…

Hikari: Yaya chan discúlpame por hacerlo contigo tu no querias hacerlo asi (llorando) perdóname lo hice con mis gustos ya no lo hare

Yaya: …

Hikari: RESPONDEEEE YAYA ¡!

Yaya: KENTARI CHAN PERDONAME! KENTARI CHAN

Hikari: TU TAMBIEN NO POR FAVOR TU NO YAYA CHAN NOOOO AHA AH A HA HA HA HA A HA H AH AH AH AH H AH AH HA HA AH HA HA AH AH AH AH AH AH AHHAAH AHA AH AH HAHA AH A AA AH AH AHA H AH AH AHA H AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AHA H AHA H AH AH A HA HA HA HA

Yaya: DESPIERTA HIKARI!

Hikari: AAHAHAH que paso. Solo fue un sueño. yaya chan!

Yaya: lo siento pero no es asi. Tu me terminastes de decir lo que te había pasado cuando te desmayaste y empezaste a decir el nombre de la chica que me hablaste antes kentari chan

Hikari: discúlpame yaya

Cuando yaya pensaba que hikari la iba a besar en la boca como siempre. Solo la abrazo

Hikari: lamento haberte hecho daño yaya chan

Yaya: te perdono hikari san. Pero una cosa que pasara contigo y amane san?

Hikari: bueno ella no tuvo la culpa de lo que me izo pero el daño ya está hecho tendre que terminar con ella

Yaya: queeee no puede ser. Tanto amor para nada dimelo que no la amas

Hikari: si lo se pero no puedo mas. Además he abierto los ojos hay alguien que me ha amado siempre y nunca se daba por vencida siempre estaba conmigo en las buenas y en las malas (sonriéndole a yaya) eres tu yaya chan

Yaya: yooo (roja como un tomate) –se cumplio mi sueño estar con mi angel

Hikari: te amo yaya chan te lo demostrare con esta canción. Ahhhtugare no mesiki tomeruuu ohhhhhhhh ishugi merec merec yugoshi chan chan clondshi atugoro imariku li garemeru achimadube imasake na tera ohhhh ohhhhhhh hh watashi ni dekiru koto achiwadube naragedabe

Yaya: que linda canción. te amo hikari san estaremos por siempre

Y se besaron como nunca

Amane san estaba en un precipicio apunto de suicidarse

Amane: lo siento kentari chan y hikari san las he lastimado no debo vivir (llorando) mi vida no tiene sentido adiós estare contigo kentari chan en algún lugar…

Shion: ESPERA AMANE SAN NO LO HAGAS POR FAVOR!

Amane: por que me detienes shion mi vida no tiene sentido he lastimado mucha gente nadie me quiere…

Shion: NO LO HAGAS AMANE SAN YO TE AMO!

Amane: …

Continuara…

Que les parecio quien sera kentari chan? Shion le dijo la verdad a amane san hasta la próxima…


	8. kentari chan

Hola amigos que tal estan estamos con el octavo episodio de mi fic espero que les gustes hoy sabremos quién es kentari chan

Amane estaba a punto de acabar con su vida en ese momento Shion llego a decirle que estaba haciendo por que se iba a suicidar y amane le dijo que no tenia sentido su vida shion se le declara y le dice que la ama

Shion: Amane no lo hagas me enamore de ti desde que te vi por primera vez pero no lo demostré por mi orgullo nunca te lo dije porque nunca tuve valor y si te vas mi vida se acaba

Amane: lo siento shion chan pero te lastimaría como lo hice con kentari y hikari (2 lagrimas caian al suelo)

Shion: ¿quién es kentari? Dímelo amane san

Amane: quieres saberlo?

Shion: si amane por favor quien era y por qué la mencionas ahorita

Amane: ella era un ángel que yo mate te lo contare para que lo sepas

Flashback…

Para empezar ella fue mi prima su color de cabello era negro y sedoso. Su piel era blanca como la nieve sus ojos eran verdes

Kentari era menor que mi 2 años desde pequeñas eramos grandes amigas nuestra familia siempre fue unida. Éramos vecinas jugábamos siempre yo la protegía cuando había un peligro ella siempre se me aferraba a mí. Me quería como una hermana yo también la amaba pero todo ese juego empezó cuando yo tenía 8 años y ella 6

Estábamos a punto de jugar solo estábamos las 2 ya que nuestros padres se habían ido a trabajar como lo hacían siempre nosotras vivíamos alejadas de la ciudad. Pero nuestros padres eran adinerados teníamos todo lo que quisiera una niña. Salimos de la casa para jugar como siempre lo hacíamos todos los días

Kentari: amane san que jugaremos hoy (con una sonrisa)

Amane: las escondidas kentari

Kentari: ok tu cuentas

Amane: jeje esta bien te encontrare fácilmente 1,2,3

Amane sabia donde se había escondido kentari. Por qué kentari siempre se escondía en el armario asi que donde ella

Amane: donde estará kentari (fingiendo) no la veo

Kentari: jijiji

Amane: TE ENCONTRE!

Amane abrió la puerta y se metio donde estaba kentari

Amane: te dije que no te escondas aquí ya se donde estabas

Kentari: disculpa amane san. Amane

Amane: que pasa kentari?

Kentari: estaremos juntas por siempe?

Amane: si lo estaremos kentari chan

Kentari: prométemelo (sacándole la lengua)

Amane le dio un pequeño beso en la boca a kentari haciendo que kentari se pusiera roja como un tomate

Kentari: AHHHH porque hiciste eso amane san

Amane: esa es la promesa te gusto?

Kentari: este.. si un poco mmm promesa

Y kentari le dio un beso a amane pero este duro mas

Kentari: disculpa amane san pero tu me debías uno jiji pero porque hacemos esto si nosotros no somos esposas no esta bien esto

Amane: es porque los amamos y las personas que se aman hacen esto (agarrándole la mano). Tu me amas kentari?

Kentari: sii te amo amane san mucho

Nos dimos otro beso y duro mas aunque solo eramos niñas no sabíamos lo que hacíamos siempre hacíamos eso todos los días y nunca le dijimos a nuestros padres hasta en la escuela que íbamos en los baños pero eso se convirtió en algo mas que primas

Habían pasado ya 4 años yo tenia 12 años y ella 10 años ya nos exediamos un poco mas en eso no solo era cosas de amigas era ya amor

Íbamos saliendo de la escuela nuestros padres solo nos dejaban en la escuela pero no los llevaban a la casa por que trabajaban asi que nosotras nos íbamos a la casa caminando. En ese momento íbamos hablando agarradas de las manos. Kentari había cambiado un poco ya no era tan niñita como siempre ya le iban creciendo los pechos y sus ojos eran mas lindos

Kentari: hemos pasado mucho tiempo desde que eramos amigas prima ya ni me acuerdo jiji tu sigues siendo la misma chica seria de siempre

Amane: si tu también la chica mimada pero sabes que te amo y no olvidare la promesa

Kentari: jiji ni yo dame un besito pequeño

Se lo di ella me correspondio. Llegamos a la casa entramos a mi casa y al cuarto y empesamos a hacer las cosas ue hacíamos después de la escuela

Kentari: mmm amane san te amo (besando a amane) no me abandones nunca ahhh ahh ahh h hh h hh hh h hh hh si un poco mas mas mas mas por favor

Amane: como tu quieras kentari. Ummm mmm que rico tus pechitos kentari ya te esta creciendo mm mmm ah hahaahha hahahahaha h ah ahahaha (lamiéndole los pechos a kentari) tu pesones mmm mmmm m mmm creo que mi vagina esta mas humeda que nunca quieres tocarla kentari

Kentari: si amane mm mm mm m mm m que humeda

Empesamos a hacer el sexo ella me metia sus pequeños dedos en mi vagina y después me besaba con ella y le dije que me lamiera mi vagina y empeso. Su lengua recorria mi pequeña vagina y nos besábamos aunque ella era timida yo le decía que hacer y llegamos esa ves al primer climax de nuestra vida

Kentari: ahhaahahah a ah a ah ah ahahahahah aa ahahaha a aa ha h ah ah ah ah ahahahah que es esto amane siento cosquillas en mi vagina a h ahah ah aha ha ha hahahaha ah aha hahaha ha h

Amane: si yo también siento eso hoy nos exedimos

Kentari: pero eso no importa solo que estemos juntas para siempre aaha haahah a ha aha hahahaha que es esto ahaha ahah ahhahaahaha ha ha plac (el líquido salió) y este liquido aaaha ahaha aahaa a aahahaah aa a ha a aha

Amane: voy a intentar yo ah ah aa ha h aha ha ha hahah ah ah a plac mira yo también

Y empesamos a probarlo y nos gusto y lo comimos las 2 juntas

Siempre pasábamos muy juntas lo hacíamos no queríamos una a otra nos dabamos caricias besitos nos demostrábamos amor eramos muy felices

Pero ese dia no se me olvidara fue cuando le hise lo peor y fue cuando ella… cayo en coma y murió

Pasaron 3 años yo tenia 15 años y ella 13 años era el dia de los enamorados salimos de la escuela íbamos agarradas de las manos nosotras nos compramos regalos pero no nos habíamos dados hasta que llegaramos a la casa. Yo le iba a dar unos chocolates. A ella le gustaban pero también iba a ser el amor con ella pero le tenia una sorpresa

Llegamos a la casa nos besamos y nos dimos una ducha después salimos. En mi mochila andaba las herramientas exactas para jugar con ella tenia lasos para amarrarla y otros objetos a si que la lleve a la cama le tape los ojos y la agarre y le puse los lasos

Kentari: que me haces amane

Amane: espera es un nuevo juego

Kentari: espera no quiero auhh me lastimas

Hise la peor estupidez de mi vida al fin y al cabo la ate por completo le quite la venda

Kentari: por que me amarrastes amane san no quiero

Amane: yo si quiero jugar

Agarre un consolador y se lo empeze a meter por poquito después mas fuerte hasta que gimera

Kentari: auhh aahah a ahahaha a a ahah ah a a ah ah nooo por que amane san tu no eres asi noo o aa aha ah ah aha ha aha h ah ah aha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha haaa ha no quiero

Amane: mmm que rica estas kentari jejeje yo quiero

Kentari: no ajahahaha ah ahhahah te dije que nooooo voy a gritar si no me sueltas

Amane: CALLATE! (una bofetada y la besa en la boca)

Kentari: me lastimastes amane san por que lo has hecho te lo ruego no mas no mas (llorando)

Amane: QUE TE CALLES! (metiéndole el consolador con mas fuerzas)

Kentari: aha aa ha ha ah ah ah aha ha haa ha ha ha ha ha ha hah a hahaha desangro estoy desangrando ayúdame amane no lo hagas me duele mi vagina aha aahha ah no por favor me lastimas…

Ella se desmayo yo seguía pero al minuto vi que desangraba mucho y no reaccionaba asi que llame al hospital ellos llegaron lo antes posible llamaron a mis padres y a los de kentari. Llegamos al hospital se tardaron un poco en darlos noticias de ella mis padres y mis tios me querían matar ya que se los confese todo

Tio: SI ELLA MUERE TE MATO AMANE SAN NO ME IMPORTA QUE SEAS MI SOBRINA! POR QUE HICISTES ESO ¡!

El doctor llego a darnos noticias

Doctor: ella sufrio una hemorragia vaginal y perdió mucha sangre asi que necesitamos mucha sangre

Amane: yo me ofresco doctor dele toda la sangre a kentari chan no me importa si muero esta fue mi culpa pero sálvela (seria)

Tio: JA Y HOY QUIERES SER LA HEROE VETE DE ACA!

Doctor: calmese señor ella se ofrece

Asi fue me extrajeron casi un litro de sangre tuve que estar descansando pero quería verla el doctor nos dio noticias

Doctor: todo salio bien solo que les tengo malas noticias

Tia: que paso doctor mi hija

Tio: DIGANOS YA!

Doctor: ella cayo en coma

Tio: NO PUEDE SER!

Padre: MIRA LO QUE HACES!

Todos se enojaron mucho conmigo cuando llegamos a la casa nadie me hablaba ella estuvo en coma por 5 meses yo pasaba todos los días al hospital a verla ese dia despertó yo estaba con ella

Kentari: a amane san eres tu que gusto

Amane: KENTARI CHAN! DOCTOR DESPERTO! DISCULPAME KENTARI CHAN SI ME ODIAS HASLO CON TODO GUSTO ya que yo casi te mat..

Kentari la beso ese beso fue como si estuviera besando a un angel

Kentari: no te preocupes mi amane san te perdono

En eso llego el doctor a ver ese mismo dia le dieron de alta llegaron mis padres y mis tios no me querían cerca de ella se pusieron felices con ella solo que no podía estar con ella

Kentari: papa deja que este conmigo amane san por favor dejala yo la amo y ella también papa

Tio: YA TE DIJE QUE NO! NO QUIERO PERDERTE Y NO TE PUEDES ENAMORAR DE ELLA ES TU PRIMA!

Amane: kentari vamos dejala tio yo te amo kentari chan (llorando)

Tio: LARGO! DE MI CASA VETE TE IJE QUE TE FUERAS

Asi pasaron 2 meses de pelea pero al final nos dejaron estar juntas ese dia fue el mas hermoso de nuestra vida salimos al parque que estaba en el atardecer comimos helados nos besábamos como una pareja se veía el atardecer estábamos sentadas en una banca y ella cambio su tono de voz mas seria

Kentari: amane este es nuestro ultimo atardecer lo siento pero mañana me harán una cirugía por culpa de aquello y es casi imposible sobrevivir pero si no me la hago también moriré

Yo me sorprendi cuando me dijo eso me puse a llorar

Amane: no digas eso kentari por que no me lo dijistes no lo hagas no quiero perderte por favor por que hise eso yo tengo la culpa por que no por favor por que

Kentari: lo siento mi amane pero quiero decirte que gracias por estar conmigo gracias por darm ese cariño gracias me siento bien al lado tuyo pero mañana no te preocupes sigue tu vida pero prométeme que no haras ninguna tontería. Toma este es el obsequio de el dia de los enamorados esto era lo que te iba a dar

Era unas estrellas en una cadena _esa cadena era igual a la de kutsukobochi un anime yuri

Eran dos una para ella y la otra para mi

Kentari: siempre estaremos juntas

Amane: kentari chan te amo

Nos dimos un largo beso llegamos a la casa no había nadie hicimos el amor pero esta ves tierna ya que era la ultima vez y se fue después para su casa

Al dia siguiente muy temprano nos fuimos al hospital ella se despidió de mi y yo de ella

Kentari: adiós amane san esperame en el otro lado donde viviremos siempre felices

Amane: KENTARI! NO OOOO (llorando)

La operación fallo y la vi por ultima ves ella estaba todavía con vida pero ya no tardaba en morir

Llegue donde ella

Amane: kentari no me abandones me hicistes una promesa por favor la hicimos

Kentari: dame un ultimo beso amane san

Se lo di ese beso fue largo pero después no reaccionaba me puse a llorar se la llevaron

No me dejaron ir al entierro ni a nada desde ese momento ya no era la misma era mas seria y después me vine a residencia fresa estar aca y olvidarm de kentari pero todo salio mal me enamore de hikari le hice mal

Fin del falshback…

Amane: hoy lo sabes

Shion: no lo hagas haslo por kentari ella te dijo que no lo hicieras por favor amane

Shion agarro a amane para que no se matara y incistio hasta que amane vio el cielo y vio su cadena y dijo

Amane: kentari lo siento. Vamonos para la casa shion

Continuara…

Pobre kentari chan adiós hasta la proxima


End file.
